


Picture a Christmas

by rainstormdancer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormdancer/pseuds/rainstormdancer
Summary: Marinette is too busy being Ladybug to finish making gifts. Will any store bought gift ever be good enough? Gift fic for trashhnoir on the tumblr mlsecretsanta gift exchange.





	Picture a Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashhnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trashhnoir).



Marinette was pretty sure that she hadn’t actually had a conversation with Chat Noir in nearly three weeks. Sure, there had been akumas, but neither of them had any time to talk afterwards. The countdown timers on their miraculous items always cut off any conversations before they could really start. He also hadn’t been stopping by her balcony to visit like he used to.

To be fair, it was Christmas order season at the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie. Cookies, yule logs, and full orders of catering for Christmas parties came in an endless stream. So much so that her parents had hired on extra help for the month.

“Tikki, I haven’t even started Chat Noir’s present yet!” Marinette moaned as she spun around in her computer chair.

“And you never even decided on one for Adrien.” Tikki chirped.

“So not helping,” Marinette poked at her kwami.

She pulled open the drawer of her vanity and grabbed out a small day planner.

“Ladybug needs to make an appearance at the Mayor’s Holiday Party, Chat mentioned he couldn’t make it to that one. So I can’t work on his present Friday night. Saturday, Ladybug has the day off, but Maman and Papa are catering the Holiday party at the Eiffel Tower Hotel and I can’t get out of croissant duty.” Marinette flopped backward. 

“Don’t forget about Alya’s holiday interview” Tikki glanced over Marinette’s shoulder, “that should be Sunday afternoon so she can get it uploaded before the end of Christmas Eve.” She poked at the page where there was the only blank spot.

“And the Agreste Christmas Ball will be that night!” Marinette flailed.Marinette’s forehead thunked onto her desk. “I just don’t have the energy for this,” she rolled her head to the side, a bright red circle already appearing under her bangs. “Does being Ladybug come with the power to control time?” 

Tikki looked concerned at the expression on Marinette’s face.

“If you can’t handle making Chat Noir’s present you could always buy him something instead?” Tikki tried half-heartedly.

“Chat is my partner and one of my best friends. He deserves better than a last minute department store gift.” Marinette’s shoulders were slumped so low her wrists nearly brushed the floor.

“That’s right, Chat Noir is one of your best friends. He knows how busy you both get this time of year. He will certainly forgive you if you give him a New Year’s present instead of a Christmas present.” Tikki patted Marinette’s cheek and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. 

“Everyone sees you working so hard. You’re amazing, Marinette. It’s easy to get burnt out during the holidays. Just try to concentrate on that blank page in your planner for the day after Christmas.”

Marinette’s cheek pulled into a little smile. “Thanks, Tikki. I hope Chat Noir is doing okay. I haven’t been the best friend or the best partner over the last month.”

MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB

“Here’s your marzipan order, Mrs. Edelwiess. It’s always good to see you.” Marinette smiled as she left the small shop. 

“Tikki, that’s my last delivery and I actually finished early!” Marinette squealed.

“But do you have time to do anything about Chat’s present?” Tikki questioned from the purse at Marinette’s side.

“I think I do.” Marinette nodded firmly, “there’s a secondhand store in this corner of town. I might be able to find something that Chat would like there. And hopefully it won’t be something he has already seen in stores.”

“That’s a great idea, Marinette.” Tikki smiled, secretly relieved that she might not have to stay up all night with a stressed, knitting Marinette. AGAIN.

The secondhand store was warm and smelled like dust and old books. There was a rack of clothes that looked more like costumes than everyday-wear and there were trinkets and display cases shoved into all corners.

The light came into the window dimly, the sun set early these days. The harsh white lights of the display cases glinted off of tarnished brass and shiny leather pieces. Marinette’s eyes were blown wide at the amount of things to look at.

She shoved her fists into her coat pockets and set her jaw. It was time to look seriously, she didn’t have long before she was expected to be back at the bakery.

“Can I help you find anything?” A pair of thick round glasses blinked at her from a smiling shop-lady. She grinned, the colorful ribbon scarves bouncing in her curly hair. “You have that new customer look. My organization doesn’t make sense to hardly anyone. Which direction can I point you to?”

Marinette exhaled, “Oh, I need a gift for a friend.”

The lady just blinked, “Could you perhaps be a bit more specific?”

“Oh, I just—” Marinette waved her hands nervously, “I just, I mean, he’s just a friend. Not that kind of friend, he just—I just…” She trailed off, tittering nervously.

The lady brightened and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Ah! A boy who makes you nervous. Your age then? I can help with that.” She turned suddenly and pushed her way through a bead curtain, waving for Marinette to follow.

“He doesn’t make me—well not when I’m, I mean—yes?” Marinette shoved her hands back in her pockets and ducked her head through the curtain. 

She didn’t really have a short-and-sweet way of explaining what Chat Noir could mean to her. She wasn’t even sure she was really sure of it herself. Her cheeks felt like they were too warm.

“Ah, come this way, the display is here.” The woman pointed confidently, bracelets jangling to get her attention. “Here is the display of treasures that are considered modernly vintage by young people.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, “That’s very specific.”

“They’re in high demand, what can I say?” The woman’s eyes crinkled shut behind her glasses.

Marinette glanced at the display. She recognized the green apple of the Beatle’s Let it Be album that Alya had raved about in her mother’s collection. There were some vintage toys that she recognized from primary school and a framed, signed photo of Audrey Hepburn with a very large pricetag. She crouched down to see the bottom shelf and that’s when she saw it.

“Oh! The camera, please! Can I see the polaroid?” Marinette’s legs straightened and she shot to her feet. 

The woman slid the back of the cabinet open and fished out the camera. “Yes, of course. These were very popular, instant pictures developed like magic. But I must tell you, I have no film. This is why it has not sold yet.” She shook her head sadly. “It needs a good home. If you want it I will sell it to you for half price.”

“I’ll take it.” Marinette pulled her wallet out quickly and waved a couple of bills, “Papa has the film, but his camera broke a long time ago.”

The woman smiled at the camera lovingly, “A good home then, finally. This boy of yours will take care of it?”

“Definitely,” Marinette smiled brightly.

MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB

The rest of the weekend flew by in a whirl of peppermint frosting and the smell of almond cookies. Marinette swore she never wanted to see another sugar cookie for at least the next ten or so months. 

When her papa’s back was turned, her mother nodded her agreement with a tired smile and a conspiratory wink.

And for the record, at the Agreste’s party, that Christmas-tree shaped stack of croissants fell over of their own accord. Marinette had nothing to do with it.

Before she was rightly sure of where the time had gone, Christmas Eve was almost over and Marinette was nearly napping on a rooftop as Ladybug, waiting for Chat Noir to show his face.

“What a beautiful evening it is, m’lady.” Chat’s heavy boots thunked behind her before he had even finished speaking. “Even more so now that I get to spend it with you.” He swept a bow and glanced up at her cheekily.

She smiled and stifled a yawn, “Get over here, kitty. I could use a space heater.”

Before she could blink, she looked down to see Chat’s green eyes staring up at her from where his head was propped up in her lap. 

“Better, bugaboo?” 

She flicked his nose, “I hope you know you’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously handsome,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Quick, I need a distraction before his head gets too big.” She commented dryly.

Chat’s eyes slammed shut as he puckered his lips and leaned up.

She pressed the gift-wrapped box to his lips.

At his bewildered expression, she threw her head back and laughed.

“Merry Christmas, Chat.” 

His face lit up and he clasped his hands under his chin, sitting up quickly “For me? My lady, really?” His eyes sparkled, almost literally from the Eiffel Tower lit up behind her.

“Of course, really.” She scoffed and shoved the present towards his chest, “don’t think I would ignore my favorite alley cat on Christmas. Just read the card first, okay?”

“Dear Chat Noir, for the cat that has everything. Our memories with you are what we cherish most about this year. Use this to keep those memories for the future. From, Ladybug and Marinette.” 

Chat glanced up in surprise. “From both of you? I didn’t know you were that close with her.”

“We’re closer than you think we are,” Marinette barely kept herself from laughing.

Chat worked his claw under the paper and slowly opened the top.

“Where in the world did you find one of these?!” He pulled the camera out gently, holding it out with awe etched across his features.

“A Lady never tells,” she smiled, “let me show you how to load it.”

After a few moments of pointing and explaining, Ladybug finally agreed to pose. 

“Just one picture of me, then we have to take a selfie together, okay?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“As you wish, my lady.” Chat smiled, holding the camera up to his eye, “put your left arm down, yes like that. Now set your right hand on your knee. Other knee.” 

Ladybug tilted her head and smiled slightly, “Are you a photographer? You sound like you’ve done this before.”

“Stop! Keep your head right there.” Chat snapped the picture and it spat out the front like the camera was sticking out its tongue. “I sort of know what I’m doing, I’ve never owned a camera though, just the one on my phone.” Chat shrugged his shoulders.

“You sounded like a professional.” Ladybug stood up and took the camera gently.

 “Time for our selfie while the first one develops.” She grinned and snapped the picture without any warning.

“What? I wasn’t ready, do it again!” Chat protested, waving the photo and trying to get a good look at it in the light of the nearby street light.

“Nope! You already got two pictures of me, that’s enough for one night.” Ladybug grinned and moved backwards, yo-yo spinning at her side.

“Leaving so soon, bug?” Chat pouted.

“Of course! It’s Christmas Eve. If I patrol tonight that means that I don’t have to do it tomorrow.” She teased.

“I was going to take tomorrow anyway, my lady. But can I ask you something before you go?” 

“Sure, what’s up?” Ladybug’s yo-yo spun with a little less force.

“Since you’re so close with Marinette, what do you think I should get her for Christmas? I have something picked out for you, sorry I hadn’t wrapped it yet, but I need ideas for her.” Chat set the camera back in the box and tucked it under his arm.

Ladybug ducked her head sideways “…something Adrien…” she mumbled.

“What–?” Chat started to say.

“I said come up with something yourself,” Ladybug declared, “I’m sure she’ll love it more if it’s your own idea. Goodnight, Chat. And Merry Christmas!” Her yo-yo flew and she was gone before he could respond.

“Something…Adrien?” Chat took off toward his own house.

MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB-MLB

And in the early hours of the morning, after she had finished a long and very cold patrol; if Marinette came home to a polaroid snapshot on her pillow of Adrien blowing a kiss with messy hair and flushed cheeks, well…she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Best. Christmas present. EVER.


End file.
